sniper x
by Arch Uzumaki
Summary: : naruto seorang pembunuh yang melakukan balas dendam karena suatu hal dan sakura seorang yang sebatangkara karena pamannya sendiri, merekapun dipertemukan oleh takdir dan suatu rahasia yang pelahan lahan terkuak , akankah rahasia naruto yang seorang pembunuh terbongkar dan berhasilkah naruto membalas dendamnya ?
1. Chapter 1

Summary : naruto seorang pembunuh yang melakukan balas dendam karena suatu hal dan sakura seorang yang sebatangkara karena pamannya sendiri, merekapun dipertemukan oleh takdir dan suatu rahasia yang pelahan lahan terkuak , akankah rahasia naruto yang seorang pembunuh terbongkar dan berhasilkah naruto membalas dendamnya ?

" pemirsa disini kita sedang berbincang bincang dengan salah satu pengusaha terkaya sejepang yang kita ketahui bernama hosigaki kisame "

" bagaimana perkembangan usaha restaurant sea food, peternakan hiu dan juga aquarium raksasa anda yang kini telah mendunia ? "

~wuuussh~

" perkembangannya semakin hari semakin banyak pelanggan, baik dalam negeri maupun luar negeri " jawab orang yang dipanggil kisame itu.

.Klak.

" bagaimana perasaan bapak yang telah berhasil menjadi salah satu dari duapuluh pengusaha terkaya saat ini ?" Tanya sang presenter

" tentu saja saya sangat sen_"

.doorr.

"….."

" AAAAAAA "

Wwiiiiuuu wwiiiuuww

**Disclaimer masashi kishimoto**

**Crime, romance**

**Narusaku**

**OOC,AU,TYPO ,DLL**

**Don't like don't read**

**SNIPER X**

**Chapter 1 : the sniper**

' diberitakan pengusaha kaya hosigaki kisame meninggal kemarin malam pada saat setelah pemberian penghargaan pengusaha sukses, pembunuhan dilakukan dengan cara menembak jantung korban, pelaku tidak diketahui dan tidak ditemukan barang bukti sedikitpun, untuk lebih jelasnya kita bertanya kepada inspektur shikaku '

' bagaimana perkembangan penyelidikan kali ini inspektur ?'

' penyelidikan kali ini berjalan alot dikarenakan tidak ada barang bukti sendikitpun disekitar tempat kejadian '

' siapa pelaku terduga dalam pembnuhan ini menurut bapak ?'

' menurut saya mungkin " sniper x " dikarenakan pembunuhan ini sangat terancang dan juga pelaku tidak meninggal sedikitpun bukti dari pembunuhan ini, tapi saya tidak bisa berspekulasi sendiri jadi saya harus mencari bukti terlebih dahulu '

' terimakasih atas wawancaranya inspektur shikaku,jadi pemirsa sekian berita kali ini dan selamat beraktifitas _tiiit'

.

" kau semakin terkenal saja sniper x " ujar pria berambut putih yang sedari tadi terdiam menyimak head line hari ini

" jangan memanggilku seperti itu ero-jiji " ujar pria berambut kuning, yang hanya dibalas dengan tawa yang menggelegar dari sipria putih tagi

" lagipula orang yang seperti itu pantas mati " lanjut pria kuning tadi sambil mengepalkan tangannya, yang sukses membuat tawa siputih berhenti

Jiraiya sipria berambut putih tadi hanya bisa memandang sendu pada bocah pirang itu, yang sedang mengepalkan tangannya " ya, kau benar naruto" ujar jiraiya sambil mendekati naruto dan menepuk pundak pemuda kuning hanya menoleh dan menunjukan cengiran khasnya kepada jiraiya

000000000

Disuatu sekolah yang ada ditokyo yaitu Tokyo gakuen yang merupakan sekolah yang elit yang ada ditokyo dan menjadi sekolah para anak dari konglomerat ataupun siswa dengan IQ yang harus diatas rata rata itu hari ini sedang ribut-ribut, oh tidak bukan hari ini saja tapi setiap hari, dikarenakan beberapa hari terakhir yang sering terjadi pembunuhan yang menjadi topic bergosip para siswi disana dan juga dikarenakan teriakan histeris para siswa maupun siswi yang sedang melihat para pangeran dan putri sekolah mereka, padahal hari pertama masuk sekolah setelah libur musim panas malah ribut tidak jelas. Haaah mendokusai * digaplok shikamaru *

.

" sasuke-kuuuuuun"

"gaara-kuuuun"

"neji-senpaaaai"

"kiba-kuuuun"

"Sai-kuuuun"

Teriak para siswi yang melihat para pangerannya turun dari mobil mewahnya masing-masing dan para siswapun tak mau kalah mereka juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan para siswi

" hinata-chaaan"

" ino-chaaan"

" Karin-chaaan"

"shion-chaaan"

"ten-ten-chaaaan"

"sakura-chaaaan"

Sedangkan orang yang diteriaki namanya itu semuanya hanya diam dan melanjutkan jalan menuju koridor sekolah untuk masuk kekelas masing-masing, saking sesaknya area parker karena kerumunan gaje para siswa-siswi Tokyo gakuen sehingga membuat seorang nara shikamaru sampai terdorong- dorong kerumunan makhluk makhluk ganas nan merepotkan * itu menurut shikamaru * , namun tiba-tiba kegiatan desak mendesak itu terhenti karena ada sebuah mobil ferari sport keluaran terbaru melewati kerumunan tersebut sampai mobil tersebut berhenti. Pintu mobil itu terbuka dan keluarlah seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang jabrik yang bagai matahari yang menyinari bumi dan menghangatkan, kulit kecoklatan yang eksotis dan mata biru sharpie yang seperti langit yang cerah tanpa awan dan satu lagi yaitu tiga goresan yang seperti kumis kucing yang menambah manis dan tampan wajahnya

"….."

"….."

"….."

"KYAAAAAAAAA"

Semua siswi disana berteriak histeris melihat ketampanan pemuda tersebut sampai sampai shikamaru harus menutupi telinganya dan berteriak 'mendokusai' berkali kali bahkan para siswa laki lakipun mengakui akan hal itu, namun itu semua itu langsung berakhir dikarenakan bel sekolah yang berbunyi dan semua siswapun bubar dan memasuki kelasnya masing-masing

.kriiiiing.

00000000

Dikelas yang bertuliskan 'XIsains 1' terlihat sangat ribut karena guru fisika yaitu hatake kakashi yang juga walikelas kelas tersebut belum juga datang, yah semua orang tahu bahwa kakashi sangat senang terlambat dan menggunakan alasan yang tidak masuk akal yang terlontarkan setiapmemasuki kelas. terlihat beberapa siswa mengerumuni bangku hinata, ino,sakura dan shion. Yang merupakan ratu sekolah dan juga siswi yang mengerumuni tempat duduk kiba. Sedangkan para putri dan pangeran sekolah lainnya berada dikelas yang lain , seperti sasuke, gaara, sai berada dikelas 'XIsains 3' bersama Karin dan tenten ataupun neji-senpai jang berada dikelas XII sains 5. Para siswa dikelas tersebut ada yang terlihat sedang mendengarkan music lewat earphone, ada yang sedang makan kiripik kentang , yang sedang tidur, ada yang lempar lemparan kertas , sedang membaca buku ataupun kegiatan perempuan yaitu apalagi kalau bukan menggosip.

" eh, kalian liat berita tadi pagi ngga ?" Tanya salah seorang siswi

" iya aku liat, berita tentang sniper x itu kan ? " jawab gadis lain

" kau tahu, tembakannya itu katanya selalu tepat dan juga kepintarannya itu sangat tinggi, buktinya rencananya itu tidak pernah gagal dan juga sangat tersusun sampai-sampaipihak kepolisian jepang kesulitan untuk mengungkapnya " jelas siswi tadi panjang lebar

" iya itu kau benar sekali ! eh, eh menurutmu seperti apa wajahnya ya ? " balas sang siswi disampingnya

" mungkin wajahnya itu setengah hancur,,,, hhhiiiiihhh " balas siswi lain dengan nada jijik

" tidak, tidak, mungkin wajahnya tampan! Kyaaaa "siswi lainpun tak mau kalah

" ngomong-ngomong tentang orang tampan, siswa tadi tampan sekali ya !"

" iya tampan sekali, dia dikelas mana ya ? "

" semoga saja dikelas kita ! "

"ummh" semua siswi tadi mengangguk setuju

.

Jika semua siswa sibuk ribut, lain halnya dengan sakura , gadis pink itu sedang menunduk, memikirkan hal yang membuat pening setiap kepala, masalah yang sedang dihadapinya itu sungguh memusingkan, hidupnya mungkin akan segera berubah! cepat atau lambat pasti akan berubah

" kau tak apa forehead ?" Tanya gadis yang dikuncir kuda

" i-iya kau ta-tak apa sa-sakura-c-chan ?" Tanya gadis indigo

"…"

" sakura-chan ?" Tanya gadis pirang lainnya sambil menepuk bahu sakura

" e-eh ? i-iya aku tak apa teman teman " jawab sakura gelagapan

" haaah, kami tahu kau ada apa apa sakura !" desah ino

" kami mengerti kok sakura-chan !" balas shion

" sa-sabar ya sakura-c-chan !"lanjut hinata

" arigatou teman – teman !" balas sakura sambil tersenyum yang djawab dengan helaan nafas teman- temannya, mereka tahu bahwa sakura sebenarnya tidak baik-baik saja , mereka semua sebenarnya ingin membantu sakura tapi… sakura bersikeras tidak mau dibantu.

0000000000

Sreek..

Kelas yang tadinya rebut itu sekarang menjadi sunyi senyap sampai…..

"ohayou anak-anak ! maaf ya aku terlambat, itu semua karena….."

"sudahlan sensei ! kami semua sudah tau kok~ " ucap kiba tidak sabaran, yah… mereka sudah tahu alasan apa yang digunakan senseinya itu, sebuah alasan yang selalu digunakannya saat terlambat masuk kekelas seperti 'aku tersesat dijalan yang bernama kehidupan atau tadi aku membantu nenek-nenek menyebrang jalan .

"oh – begitu ya? Padahal kali ini berbeda !..."

"baiklah anak-anak ! sebelum memulai pelajaran, ada anak baru yang akan masuk kekelas kita !"

"….."

"kau ! cepat masuk !"

"…."

"…."

"KYAAAAA" teriak semua siswi perempuan yang sukses membangunkan shikamaru yang sedang asik bermimpi 'indah' itu

" tenang anak-anak…. Dan kau ! cepat perkenalkan dirimu !" ujar kakashi menenangkan muridnya.

" namaku Uzumaki naruto ! aku pindahan dari konoha senior high school, semoga teman-teman semua mau bekerja sama !" ucap naruto semangat dan denga disertai cengiran lebarnya yang bisa membuat semua siswi dikelas itu mimisan seketika.

" ya, Tanya jawabnya nanti saja saat istirahat semuanya ! " ucap kakashi sebelum semuanya ribut karena pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tidak penting.

00000000

Kriiiing

Bel istirahatpun berbunyi dengan merdunya para siswa berhamburan menuju ketempat paling favorit di sekolah, apalagi kalau bukan kantin ? lain halnya dengan siswa yang lain. Siswa dikelas 'sains 1' hampir semua siswa mengelili tempat duduk seseorang anak baru , siapalagi kalau bukan naruto. Mereka semua ingin bertanya sesuatu tentang teman baru mereka, dari pertanyaan yang wajar sampai pertanyaan konyol sekalipun tetap ada yang melontarkannya. Berbeda dengan kebanyakan siswa, gadis yang satu ini malah pergi meninggalkan kelas , bukan kearah kantin tetapi kearah lain.

.

.

.

NARUTO POV.

Aku terus berlari menghindari para gadis-gadis monster yang berteriak-teriak tidak jelas itu, seperti apa yah nasibku jika aku tertangkap ? sial aku sudah sangat lelah tapi jika aku berhenti aku pasti tertangkap dan itu sangat merepotkan !. lebih baik aku bersembunyi saja_ ah itu ada taman yang cukup lebat ternyata! , lebih baik aku bersembunyi disana saja.

Hiks.

Suara apa tadi ? sepertinya aku mendengar ada yang menangis !, apa jangan-jangan itu hantu ? tidak, tidak mungkin hantu ada disiang hari. Aku penasaran siapa ya yang menangis ditaman ini? Lebih baik aku pergi saja daripada disini terus lagi pula sebentar lagi akan bel, aku harus cepat-cepat kekelas sebelum ketahuan. 'ah_ kuso' gadis-gadis itu berjalan kesini. Hah~ sepertinya aku harus masuk ketaman ini.

END NARUTO POV.

"….."

" tak kusangka ada gadis manis yang sedang menangis disini " ucap naruto yang sukses membuat sakura kaget dan cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya.

Sakura berbalik dan memberikan deathglare kepada pemuda ituyang dibalas dengan pecahnya tawa pemuda kuning tersebut , sakura kenal pemuda itu_ pemuda baru yang akan' atau mungkin sudah menjadi incaran teman-temannya, sedang apa pemuda itu disini ? apa dia menguntit ya ?

" apa urusanmu " ketus sakura

" ho ho, santai saja manis , tidak uah marah-marah begitu, aku Cuma menghidari makhluk monster(?)yang mengejarku terus menemukan tempat ini dan melihatmu "

" aku tidak Tanya baka " ujar sakura sembari berlalu meninggalkan pemuda kuning itu

.

.

0000000

.

.

Sementara itu…..

" Inspektur shikaku, sebaiknya kali ini kau harus mengerahkan banyak anak buahmu untuk penjagaan nanti malam ! aku tidak mau kalau sampai-sampai terjadi sesuatu diacaraku itu " kata seorang yang memiliki mata hijau dan rambut coklat

" kami akan berusaha segenap kemampuan kami untuk menjaga nanti malam tuan kakuzu " jawab pria yang disebut shikaku itu.

Kakuzu sama seperti kisame ! dia merupakan seorang pengusaha muda yang sukses , namun berbeda dengan kisame kakuzu ini merupakan seorang pengusaha barang-barang antik.

.

.

00000000

.

.

" ittadaima~ "

" okaeri ! kau sudah pulang naruto ? bagaimana sekolah barumu eh ? apakah ada gadis yang menarik hatimu disana ? " Tanya jiraiya

" hah_ sekolah disana sama saja ! lagi pula dari pada membahas gadis lebih baik membahan rencana nanti malam ero-jiji " jawab naruto sambil menghela nafas bosan

" hahaha_ baiklah naruto mungkin nanti malam akan dijaga ketat oleh polisi dikarenakan kau sudah beraksi minggu lalu ! jadi aku akan mengantarmu sekitar 1 blok dari restoran hotel itu dan nanti kau yang akan kesana dengan melewati atap-atap gedung ! kau bisakan ? "

" hn, itu mudah jiraya-san "

Jiraiya tersenyum mendengarnya, pemuda dihadapannya itu bisa berubah sewaktu waktu, dia terkadang menjadi bocah bodoh yang kurang ajar tapi kalau sedang serius dia bisa berubah 180o apalagi jiak menyangkut dengan_ ah lupakan.

**Skip time**

Disebuah mobil , seseorang yang memiliki rambut putih a.k.a jiraiya sedang berbicara kepada naruto yang sedang mengenakan sarung tangan dan sebuah masker untuk menutupi tanda lahirnya , mereka sepertinya sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang serius.

" dengar naruto setelah nanti kau kuturunkan aku akan menunggu dibalik gedung yang akan aku gunakan untuk rencana kita "

" hah_ kenapa kau tidak menurunkanku tepat digedung itu sih ? "

"itu tidak bisa nanti polisi akan curiga terhadap kita lagi pula aku harus memutar arah untuk sampai kesana ! kau hanya akan melompati beberapa gedung sajakan ? "

"hah"

" dan kau akan menggunakan senapan kedap suara yang telah kita buat sehinga polisi tidak akan mengetahui posisi kita mengingat jaraknya sangat dekat dengan gedung itu , kau punya waktu 15 menit untuk ini ! "

Mobil itupun berhenti digang kecil yang becek dan kotor dan menurunkan seorang pemuda beriris sharpie yang berpakaian serba hitam ketat tapi masih leluasa untuk bergerak dan menggendong sebuah tas yang lumanyan besar. Pemuda itu langsung melompati dinding dan mulai memanjat gedung bertingkat.

.

.

0000000

.

.

'hiks_ kaa-san, tou-san, aku_aku tidak kuat dengan semua ini, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa kalian, mungkin kalian akan marah akan keputusanku ini tapi… aku tidak bisa lagi bertahan , kalian pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja…. Aku tidak kuat, aku ingin bersama kalian hiks… aku tidak ingin bersama paman, aku tahu bahwa pamanlah yang menyebabkan kalian mengalami kecelakan itu karena paman menginginkan harta kalian hiks, aku_ aku_ aku akan menyusul kalian ! ' batin sakura dan menjatuhkan dirinya dari gedung tinggi

Wuuushh

TBC

**AN : yo minna , perkenalkan saya orang baru disini jadi bila ada kesalahan mohon maklumi , jadi karena saya baru saya sangat mengharapkan kritik , saran dan review dari kalian untuk Fanfiction abal saya dan saya mohon bantuannya disini REVIEW PLEASE !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo **_**minna **_**kembali lagi dengan saya hahaham, special thanks buat semua yang sudah review dan yang udah mampir difanfiction saya . aku ngga nyangka lho bisa ada yang me review. Maaf kalau update nya lamaaa banget soalnya seperti biasa saya memang agak PEMALAS # Plakk hehehe. Yasudah ngga usah banyak bacot lagi silahkan membaca HAPPY READING **

.

.

Naruto terus memanjat gedung-gedung untuk mencapai tempat tujuannya. Dengan keahlian parkurnya dia bisa dengan mudah memanjat gedung gedung tinggi sekalipun ,

.

NARUTO POV.

.

' Aku terus manjat setiap gedung agar bisa sampai ketempat yang telah ditentukan, hah_ merepotkan sekali harus memanjat gedung seperti ini,tapi tak apalah yang terpenting sudah hampir sampai '. Aku menyeringai membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Hahhah walaupun hanya pesuruh orang-orang yang telah melakukannya, tetapi tetap saja dia terlibat akan kejadian 11 tahun silam. Kejadian itu membuatku sangat marah , kuso_ aku harus tetap tenang untuk ini.

**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

**Crime, Romance**

**NaruSaku**

**OOC,AU,TYPO ,DLL**

**Don't like don't read**

**SNIPER X**

**Chapter 2 : Killing**

.

.

NORMAL POV.

.

Setibanya Naruto diatap ia langsung kaget melihat seseorang gadis didepannya berdiri ditepi gedung ingin bunuh diri. Sepertinya ia kenal dengan gadis itu, sepeti pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Apalagi gadis itu sudah melompat. ' Aah_ persetan dengan siapa gadis itu yang terpenting cepat mencegahnya bunuh diri ,rencanaku bisa gagal kalau dia bunuh diri ' batin Naruto.

" Kuso_ kenapa ada orang yang mau bunuh diri. Bisa gawat rencanaku. Ggrrhht _ itu bisa mengundang para polisi sialan itu kesini ".

.

Naruto berlari sekuat tenaga untuk mencegah gadis yang sudah mulai mulai memiringkan tubuhnya untuk bunuh diri. ' Ayo kaki lebih cepat lagi '. Naruto mempercepat larinya lebih cepat lagi, sedangakn gadis itu sudah semakin miring membentuk horizontal. ' Ayo sedikit lagi ' . Naruto memaksakan larinya lebih cepat lagi. Sedangkan gadis itu sudah sedikit terjun.

"…."

"…"

. Greb .

Naruto berhasil meraih tangan gadis tersebut, tapi…

" Ah_ kuso" Naruto ikut terlempar karena terlalu cepat berlari.

Greb .

Sang gadis membuka matanya dan langsung terbelalak karena ada seseorang yang menyelamatkannya dari percobaan bunuh diri yang dilakukannya.

" Kuso_ kenapa aku terperangkap dalam situasi yang seperti ini. Ternyata keberuntungan tidak selalu memihaku " umpat Naruto.

Sekarang keduanya bergelantungan dengan Naruto memegan pergelangan tangan sang gadis yang kita ketahui bernama Sakura ini dan tangan yang satunya lagi memeganng tepian gedung.

.

" A-apa yang kau lakukan ? " Tanya Sakura sembari mendongak dan matanya semakin terbelalak kala melihat sebuah pistol dipunggung pemuda yang menyelamatkannya. Apa dia seorang polisi atau bukan ? tapi dari penampilannya sepertinya bukan seorang polisi. Apa jangan-jangan_ ?.

" Berisik_ cepat pegang tanganku dengan kuat " ucap Naruto sembari melihat kebawah. Shapphire bertemu emerald. Mata keduanya terbelalak tetapi Naruto bisa menahan emosinya.

" Ta-tapi…".

" Tidak ada tapi-tapian ! ".

Sakura langsung bungkam dan mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangan Naruto bahkan ia menggunakan kedua tangannya. Entah kenapa Sakura seperti harus menuruti perintah pemuda diatasnya itu. Yah , hati kecilnya berkata seperti itu , hati kecilnya percaya pada pemuda itu.

" Eeghht… ". Naruto mengangkat tubuhnya dengan tangan yang digunakan untuk memegang pinggiran gedung dan juga mengangkat tubuh Sakura untuk naik terlebih dahulu.

. Greb.

Sakura berhasil meraih sisi gedung dan mulai memanjat gedung dibantu Naruto dengan mendorong tubuh sakura. Setelah Sakura berhasil naik ia membantu Naruto untuk naik.

" Ke-kenapa_ "ucapan Sakura terpotong karena Naruto memukul salah satu saraf yang ada disekitar leher bagian belakangnya dan langsung pingsan.

" "

.

.

0000000

.

.

" Bagaimana keadaan disekitar sini Iruka. Apakah aman ? " Tanya seorang pria dengan rambut seperti nanas dan memiliki luka diwajahnya Nara Shikaku.

" Sampai saat ini keadaan masih aman Inspektur " jawab seorang dengan luka melintang dihidungnya yang kita ketahui bernama Iruka Umino.

" Hmm_ tetap berjaga-jaga, jangan sampai lengah ".

" Baik ".

.

Drrtt . Drrrt

" Halo, ada apa Shikamaru ? ".

" Ayah jam berapa pulang , kami sudah menanti ayah untuk makan malam dan juga Ibu sudah berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila sejak setengah jam yang lalu menanti Ayah pulang ! merepotkan sekali " jawab Shikamaru malas diseberang telepon.

" Jangan berbicara seperti itu Shikamaru, sampaikan pada ibumu ayah tidak makan malam dirumah malam ini , jadi tidak usah menunggu ayah ".

" Hah_ merepotkan " jawab Shikamaru sembari menghela nafas.

Tuutt.

.

.

000000

.

.

Naruto menyiapkan senapannya dan menunggu targetnya datang, ia memandang Sakura yang sedang tak sadarkan diri dan melepas jaket hitam yang ia kenakan untuk menutupi tubuh Sakura.

" heh… " Naruto hanya mendengus dan kembali memfokuskan dirinya untuk target.

.

.

000000

.

.

Sebuah mobil limosin berhenti disebuah restouran mewah, dan keluarlah sesosok yang bertubuh tinggi dan memiliki rambut panjang , seseorang yang merupakan Shikaku ini menghampiri sosok tersebut.

" Bagaimana Shikaku . Apakah aman ? " Tanya orang tersebut yang bernama Kakuzu.

" Sejauh laporan yang saya terima saat ini , semuanya aman terkendali Kakuzu-_san_ " jawab Shikaku

" Bagus kalau begitu " .

' heh_ aku tidak mau berakhir seperti Kisame '

.

.

00000

.

.

Naruto siap membidik targetnya kali ini. Ia akan menembak dibagian tengkorak belakang tepat diotak kecilnya. Setelah dirasa sudah tepat " Selamat meninggalkan dunia ". bisik Naruto sambil menyeringai.

Sriuung .

.

00000

.

Plakk.

" Nyamuk sialan…..". ucap Kakuzu sambil menepuk bagian belakang kepalanya.

" Uugh_"

" kau kenapa Kakuzu " ucap Hidan yang merupakan teman dari Kakuzu.

" Tidak apa-apa , hanya saja kepalaku sedikit pusing….."

"…. Aku sebaiknya ketoilet sebentar ". Ucap Kakuzu sambil berjalan sempoyongan menuju toilet hotel restaurant tersebut.

. Bruk.

" KAKUZU ".

Hidan menghampiri Kakuzu. Matanya langsung terbelalak begitu melihat ada darah mengalir dileher Kakuzu.

" PANGGIL POLISI DIBAWAH DAN JUGA AMBULANCE ". teriak Hidan kesetanan pada seorang pelayan.

.

.

000000

.

.

Naruto mengendong tubuh tak sadarkan diri Sakura . setelah dirasa Sakura tdak akan bergeser, ia mulai melompati kegedung apartemen disamping gedung tempatnya menembak dan turun dengan melompati kondensor yang ada dibagian luar apartemen dengan zig-zag . Naruto menyeringai lebar tatkala mendengan suara sirinde polisi.

.

.

00000

" POLISI … terjadi pembunuhan dilantai atas ! ". ucap pelayan yang terlihat panik.

" APA ? Sialan , cepat sebagian periksa daerah sekitar dan sebagian ikut aku untuk melakukan penyelidikan diatas dan juga beberapa orang pergi 1 km dan periksa setiap pengguna kendaraan ". ucap Shikaku kepada anak buahnya.

" SIAP ". Ujar semuanya serempak.

Para polisi itu semuanya bubar menjalankan tugas yang diberikan masing-masing.

.

.

000000

.

.

Terlihat disuatu jalan yang lumayan ramai, sebuah mobil sedan hitam melaju dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi.

Ngiiiuuuww.

Suara sirinde polisi mengalun dijalanan tersebut, terlihat sebuah mobil polisi menyalip mobil-mobil dibelakang mobil sedan hitam.

" Heh_ apa mereka mau mengejar ? . Aku tidak menyangka mereka mengetahui kita ". ucap seseorang yang duduk dibelakang bersama gadis bersurai pink .

" Soal mereka mengetahui , itu semua tidak akan terjadi Naruto… Kau tahu kan ?...".

" Iya-iya… Kalau begitu aku serahkan padamu paman ".

" Baiklah, kencangkan sabuk pengamanmu semuanya ".

Jiraiya mulai menambah kecepatannya dan menyalip mobil-mobil yang ada didepannya. Saat hampir dekat dengan perempatan jalan dan sedang menyalip sebuah truk tronton tiba-tiba rambu berubah warna menjadi merah. Jiraiya kaget akan hal tersebut , tetapi karena sudah terlanjur Jiraiya malah menambah kecepatannya dan langsung mengambil arah kanan yang hampir saja menabarak mobil yang melintas . Jiraiya semakin menambah kecepatannya dan menghiraukan makian pengemudi mobil tadi.

…

" DASAR GILAA" maki seseorang kepada sebuah mobil yang tiba-tiba menyrobot jalannya. Orang itu terlihat sangat kesal karena ada yang menyerobot jalannya dan membuatnya hampir mati atau bisa mati karenanya.

Sebuah mobil yang tidak jauh dari mobil itu yang didalamnya ada seorang pemuda tampan bermata onix dan dengan rambut raven yang modelnya_ err.. seperti pantat ayam.

" Ada apa ribut-ribut "

" Eeh_ itu tuan Sasuke ada pengemudi yang ngebut-ngebut dan hamper membuat kecelakaan " ujar sang supir kepada tuannya.

" Heh_ dasar sinting "

.

.

00000

.

Para polisi yang bertugas memeriksa tempat sekitar dan pemeriksa mobil yang berkendara melaporkan dengan tidak ada hasil kepada inspektur mereka yang sekarang sedang memeriksa jasad Kakuzu. Shikaku merasa penyelidikannya kali ini akan tidak menghasilkan apa-apa. Akhirnya ia pun menutup penyelidikan kali ini dan melanjutkannya dikantor besok.

.

00000

.

" YEAH Naruto, kau lihat tadi ?. Itu sungguh menyenangkan…. Yuuhhu " teriak Jiraiya kegirangan setelah mereka sampai. Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul kepada Jiraiya_ sebuah senyum manis yang sangat jarang diperlihatkan kepada orang-orang_ , sedikit banyak naruto heran dengan orang yang paling dipercaya dan yang selalu merawatnya itu . Setelah melepaskan sabuk pengaman Sakura , Naruto mengendongnya ala bridal style menuju rumahnya.

Setelah membawa Sakura kekamarnya Naruto langsung menuju kedapur untuk mengambil makanan. Aah … naruto sangat kelaparan saat ini, salahnya sendiri yang tidak makan malam dulu sebelum beraksi tadi.

" Uum_ ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau membawa gadis pink itu naruto ? apa jangan-jangan…"

" Itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan ero-_jiji_ dia itu mau bunuh diri jadi aku menyelamatkannya dan agar tidak mengundang polisi nantinya " potong Naruto cepat.

" Oh ya ? " Tanya Jiraiya dengan seringai anehnya.

" Aarght … terserah kaulah Jiraiya-_erojiji _".

" Hahahha… santai saja naruto, lagipula dia cantik juga. Kalian sangat cocok ". Ucap Jiraiya sambil tertawa tebahak-bahak.

" Huh_ kau sendiri kenapa belum menikah ero- _jiji_ " . ucap Naruto sambil mendengus. Jiraiya langsung berhenti tertawa mendengar ucapan Naruto. Yang membuat Naruto menyeringai.

" Aku rasa usiamu sudah cukup matang untuk menikah ".

" Diam kau Naruto-_Baka_ rubah jelek " ucap Jiraiya yang membuat Naruto makin menyeringai.

" Hahah. Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini _jiji_ ?". Naruto balik tertawa sekarang.

" Kau juga . Sampai kapan kau akan terus seperti itu Naruto? " . balas Jiraiya tak mau kalah.

" Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan _jiji_ " jawab Naruto masih terus tertawa.

" Ggrrhh… Kau dulu yang mengalihkan pembicaraan bodoh ". Seru Jiraiya geram.

" Aku tidak mengalihkan pembicaraan _Jiji_ , topiknya masih sama ".

" AWAS KAU NARUTO " . Ucap Jiraiya sambil bersiap mengejar Naruto.

Akhirnya terjadilah kejar-kejaran yang dilakukan mereka.' Ah, sudah lama tidak melihat Naruto terbahak-bahak' batin Jiraiya sambil tersenyum lalu melanjutkan acara kejar kejarannya.

.

.

000000

.

.

SAKURA POV.

.

' Ugh_ kepalaku pusing sekali' batinku. Yang kuingat aku yang mencoba melakukan bunuh diri dan diselamatkan permuda bermata biru dan membawa pistol dan waktu aku mau bertanya alasannya menyelamatkanku tetapi aku merasakan sakit disekitar leherku dan yang kurasakan hanya kegelapan.

Aku langsung terperanjat dan terduduk setelah mengingatnya.

" Dimana aku ? " tanyaku padadiriku sendiri begitu sadar aku berada dikamar yang tidak kukenali. Kamar yang dibericat berwarna biru laut seperti mata pemuda itu.

Aku langsung terbelalak dan langsung berdiri dan lari keluar kamar itu. Setelah keluar kamar aku mendengar suara tawa seseorang, aku langsung menuju asal suara itu. Aku melihat seperti sebuah dapur dan ruang makan , mataku melebar begitu melihat kedalam dan mengetahui siapa yang tertawa-tawa .

" Jadi_ k-kau… " ucapku sambil terbata-bata . jadi dugaanku tadi benar bahwa pemuda yang menyelamatkanku itu sianak baru yang berarti dia itu….

" Oh kau sudah bangun " ucap pria berambut putih. Naruto hanya melihatku saja.

" J-jadi kau i-ini ternyata… ".

" Memangnya aku ini apa ? ucapnya sambil mendekat keatahku . Aku yang panic langsung menyambar sebuah pisau yang kebetulan ada diatas meja disebelahku dan mengacungkannya.

" J-jangan mendekat " gertaku terbata.

Dia hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan terusmendekat kearahku. Tanpa rasa takut dia menggengam pisau itu dan mrmbuat darah mengalir dari telapak tangan kirinya.

" Ah_ " pekiku yang melihat ada darah mengalir dari telapak tangannya dan langsung melepaskan pisau itu.

Pisau itu terjatuh karena dia tidak mengenggamnya dengan benar. Dia mengangkat tangan kiri yang berlumuran darah itu untuk menyentuh pipiku. Bau anyir dan basah darah terasa diindra penciuman dan perasaku. Aku meneguk savilaku _ gugup dan takut menyelimutiku_ .

Dia mendekatkan dirinya dan berbisik pelan ditelingaku yang membuat jantungku bertalu-talu entah karena apa.

" Memangnya aku ini apa , Sakura-_chan_ ?" ulangnya lagi sambil menyeringai . Walaupun aku tidak melihatnya tapi aku tahu dia itu menyeringai.

" K-kau itu adalah S-sniper X a-aku tahu i-itu" entah kenapa aku merasa gugup dan takut menjadi satu.

" Memangnya kenapa kalau aku Sniper X sipenjahat itu ? tidak semua pembunuh itu berperilaku buruk Sakura-_chan_! Kadang ada sesuatu yang menbuatnya harus membunuh orang-orang tertentu " jelasnya masih sambil berbisik yng membuat seperti terlihat err… sexy .

" E_... " belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku dia sudah menjauh dariku dan menurunkan tangannya dariku.

" Sebaiknya kau bersihkan darah yang ada dipipimu itu " ucapnya sembari berlalu pergi.

.

END SAKURA POV ~

.

.**TBC**

Yo waktunya balas review ^^ .:

Yamaguchi Akane : Terimakasih masukannya , hehe ketauan deh bahasa jepangnya jelek :p

Nagasaki : terima kasih udah review

Kamikaze : trims

MORPH : _senpai _ ? padahal masih baru lho

NS : mirip ya ? tapi ini ide original lho

Kanselir : makasih , apa diatas sudah cukup tegang

Dikdik717, 3, Dear god , .indo hackz : yo , ini sudah lanjut. semoga tidak mengecewakan ya !

Dan yang ber tulisan 'Guest' : ini udah lanjut.

**AN : Hhaha bangaimana **_**minna **_** kurang mengegangkan ? semoga tidak mengecewakan ya ! mungkin chapter-chapter kedepan pembunuhannya akan banyak berkurang, tapi tenang tetap ada fight nya kok ! . Oh ya semat menjalankan ibadah puasa ya **_**minna**_** semoga kalian bisa menjalankannya dengan baik tanpa ada yang bolong-bolong. Seperti biasa kritik, saran dan review sangat dibutuhkan untuk masukan, flame silahkan tapi yang membangun oke, hoho aku suka mengkritik dan dikritik hahahha *abaikan*. Jadi REVIEW PLEASE !**


End file.
